


Nothing Means Nothing Without You

by animuchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: !!, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends Being Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, little smut thrown in, read at caution, really cheesy, will burn your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuchan/pseuds/animuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco attempting to do the frickle frackle for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Means Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from this lovely art!  
> superdodirty.tumblr(com)/post/78773324214/its-ok-to-not-be-ready

It was a Friday night, and Marco's parents was out. Jean and Marco planned for this day, to finally do it for the first time. Of course, Jean was scared out of his wits but he didn't have the guts to tell his lover. He didn't want to seem pathetic or anything, because that'll totally ruin the good mood they're having currently in his boyfriend's living room. They were watching an old movie from the late 90's together, but they weren't 'exactly' paying attention to the film. Marco had something better in mind.

 

"Mm.." At first, it came out loving and passionate. It was romantic, Marco gentle with his partner. He didn't want to scare him off and devour him whole, so he was doing baby steps. But Jean thought otherwise, snaking his arms around the freckled man's hips, " _More,"_ He whispered between kisses, "Please--" 

 

Of course, the other guy didn't have any objections. "Don't mind if I do," Marco chuckled, giving a small nip on the bottom of Jean's lip before slowly unbuckling the mousy-haired boy belt, the sound of metal seeming to echo throughout the living room, the movie long forgotten as it played in the background. The gaze between both of the teens was fierce, almost intense to other people's perspective. Jean was the first to break eye contact. _Shit how does he do that!  
_

 

Everyone sees Marco as this sweet, innocent guy who is willing to help. And that's true, but Jean is the only person alive who knows there was a goddamn  _sex demon_ hiding beneath his mask. Marco would always know how to make him lose control--to feel crazy and wild. In his own stupid, but beloved ways. But there was one thing Jean was still unsure about. It wasn't the fact how he was inexperienced and is totally new to this whole 'homo' thing, but in which he was afraid; _very_ afraid. He trusts Marco. Marco would never do anything terrible. But the idea of getting rammed  _hard_ in the ass made him cringed. Jean did his research, and was terrified with what he found. 

 

"Jean?" He almost jumped. Jean blinked, then began to focus. Marco was staring at him, frowning. "Are you okay?" 

 

"I..." Jean was lost for words, speechless. "Um, _yes_." 

 

"Jean..."

 

"I'm _fine_ ," He tried to ignore his fear, brushing it away. Jean tried to get back in the mood, holding him closer to his body. Marco felt really good, and breathing in his scent always made him feel relaxed. "Don't worry. Just...just keep going."

 

Marco was still concerned, but did what he was told, proceeding what he was doing earlier. His belt was undo, Marco working his way to unzip his flyer. _Oh my god it's happening._

 

Before Marco could found out that Jean was barely hard, he interrupted, "No," Jean stopped his hands. "I want yours first." He didn't know if Marco bought it or not but he assumed he did because he received a grin. He gulped. With Marco not wearing a belt (That lucky bastard, He doesn't have any problems with his pants slipping down all the time), Jean took his sweet time and when he was done....

 

_Shit._

 

Marco was of course, wearing boxers but Jean already knew he was done for. His buddy was huge, and when he means by huge, it was  _monstrous._

 

_I have to face that thing??_

 

He started to turn pale, the color on his face drained.

 

"I knew it." 

 

Jean looked up, shocked to hear the disappointed response. "W-what?" 

 

Marco sighed, "You're scared."

 

"Pfft, What are you talking about? I'm not. I'm ready--more than ever!"

Marco snorted lightly through his nose, rolling his eyes. Jean knew he wasn't actually angry with him, because there was a teasing smile on his lips. "Please, Jean. We had to take more than ten tries to finally have our first kiss. And that was two months ago. You are  _definitely_ not ready." 

 

He knew it wasn't something Jean shouldn't get upset over because Marco was right, he wasn't ready. But hearing that made Jean feel like shit because  _holydamnIkilledthemood._ Jean disappointed Marco, and he deserved better. Not a goddamn chicken like Jean here.

 

"Jean," He felt a pat on his shoulder, "It's okay. You didn't have to force yourself. We'll do it whenever you're ready, okay?"

 

"But--" Jean groaned silently, before continuing, "I mean...that's not fair."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"Because!" Jean didn't know why he was starting to get flustered but let his emotions control his words anyway, "Like..it would suck. Having to do nothing because I'm scared and all."

 

"Jean, what do you mean nothing?" He laughed, "Sex isn't everything. Nothing would not being able to cuddle during rainy weather while we watch cheesy movies."

 

"Cheesy movies? It was your idea--"

"Hush," Marco interrupted. "Nothing would not being able to hear your stupid voice, or being able to hold your hand even if we're both sweating like crazy. Nothing would be..." He trailed off, pausing. Jean urged for him to continue on. "...Nothing would be nothing if we never met."

 

"...." Jean stared at him hard. Marco only blushed. 

 

"Marco..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You need to lay off watching chick-flicks movie." 

 

"Oh, hush!

 

The tension in this room was immediately lifted. Marco gave a playful punch to Jean's shoulder, "Just deal with it." 

 

"Whatever," Jean murmured, breaking the distance between the two for another kiss, "You're such a dork."

 

Marco smirked. "I'm  _your_ dork." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after~


End file.
